


Contact

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfortween 2020, Day 18, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Robot/Human Relationships, Temporary Amnesia, Touching, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Inexplicably K-2SO finds himself holding his hand out to the organic kneeling beside him, as if to touch his face.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Series: Comfortween 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> 18\. Who are you again?  
> For the prompt _head injury, amnesia, short term memory loss._

“Why –” Inexplicably K-2SO finds himself holding his hand out to the organic kneeling beside him, as if to touch his face. The man appears tired, an open repair kit nearby he sets a tool down in carefully, his gaze oddly searching as he looks up at K-2SO. For all that the impulse to make contact is unexplainable, it resonates unexpectedly in K-2SO’s circuits. He tilts his head, “Does this feel familiar?”

In the moment between starting the question and completing it, it seems it becomes another question at the same time; one intended for the man as well as himself. He initiates another scan, perplexed.

As before, the results come back woefully incomplete.

“It does to me,” Emotion passes through those dark eyes. K-2SO has regained access to enough of his programming to know this, but not to _understand_ it. It’s immensely frustrating. The man bites the inside of his lip as if he’s pretending not to, and looks away, “Does it to you?”

It is not difficult for K-2SO to predict the likelihood that the man wants the answer to be yes.

“I don’t know,” He says instead, because he doesn’t. He has no answer as to why he hasn’t lowered his hand.

Very slowly, the man raises his own hand to curl his fingers lightly around K-2SO’s, his gaze returning to K-2SO’s as if offering him the opportunity to object. He doesn’t seek to move K-2SO’s hand and finish bringing it to his face however, but simply waits to see how the droid will react.

“It – does,” K-2SO corrects his earlier response to this man’s question, “Somehow. It does feel familiar.” He discovers the memory of a name, “Cassian.”

Cassian inhales sharply, as if hurt.

“ _Kay_ ,” Gripping K-2SO’s hand more firmly, he leans in towards the droid until their foreheads press together, metal against skin, his eyes squeezing shut.

Although he can’t yet explain why, K-2SO doesn’t feel the need to move away. Instead, for some currently unknown reason, he feels quite the opposite.

Cassian is breathing unevenly.

“Are you well?” K-2SO therefore enquires.

“Yeah,” The man doesn’t _sound_ it, “Yeah, I am now.” There’s something very much like pain in his voice, K-2SO judges, but also –

There’s also hope.

“You?” Now Cassian’s free hand comes up to cradle his faceplate, “Kay, are _you_ okay?”

“I am,” K-2SO decides, and touches the man’s face in return – touches him like he’s been wanting to, “Or I will be.”

For all the files he has to repair and restore, and all the parts of him he’s yet to put back together, he finds he’s nonetheless certain of this.


End file.
